overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Krunk
Introduction Krunk is a player who has taken up refuge in E-Rantel. When Krunk was still a simple player he designed himself as a child. This was done in a effort to not only relieve his youth, but to enjoy playing the role of a link like character. Now that he has found himself in the New World Krunk's new body has become troublesome. People do not take him seriously, he can't travel freely without people asking him where he is going, and the people at the guild treat him like a child. Appearance Krunk looks like a young boy around the age of ten. He has a baby face with bright blue eyes and golden yellow hair. His skin is smooth to the touch and soft like a infant. His innocent eyes shine with a moon like gleam. Personality Krunk is a man who never really stopped being a kid. He had a strong love for games and a imagination that could run wild. However he also had the mental capacity of a adult and could blend into society like a regular working guy. However this childish nature always lurked below the surface. To most people Kruink is a good kid. He does not curse, he is respectful, and he loves to help out. Krunk however does things things due to his own personal honor code. He helps out the old and weak, respects his elders, and never destroys other's property without good reason. However he does have a bad habbit, to the view of new worlders, of flirting with older women. Krunk has also developed a small man complex. He does not like being called short, a kid, or anything that maks him sound weak. He also now has a hatred of Milk. Powers and Abilities Classes * Racial Classes (Level: 0''') * '''Job Classes (Level: 10'0') ** Fighter '(''Level: '''15) *** Knight '(''Level: '''10) **** Great Knight '(''Level: '''10) * Sword Master '(''Level: '''10) ** Shield Lord '(''Level: '''10) *** Phalanx (Level 10) ** Rouge (Level 15) *** Assassin (Level 10) **** Master Assassin (Level 10) Skills Passive *Master of Stealth - Armor class no longer affects the users ability to remain stealthy and use stealth skills. *Master Shield - Krunk's Shield can block both physical and Magical attacks *Hold The Line - Element Base Attacks do 50% less damage when being blocked by a shield. *Second Skin - Heavy Armor no longer gives penalties to movement and stamina drain. *In Shinning Armor - 50% increase in persuasion and a 5% chance to charm members of the opposite sex when wearing full plate armor *Knave Slayer - Rouges and Mages take 25% more damage from Knightly Attacks *Heavy Armor - Armor Rating increases by 50% When wearing Heavy Armor on Head, Chest, Arms, Legs, and Waist. *Fist of Steel - Armor Rating adds to damage output for unarmed attacks *White Knigting - Increases attack by 200% when fighting for the Honor of a member of the Opposite Sex. *Horse Rider - Gains the ability to Ride a Horse and gains a bonus if the Steed is White. *Knightly Combat - Gains attack and defense bonuses when wearing plate armor and using a longsword. *Sword Expert - Can not be disarmed *Shield Expert - Can use any size shield with one arm. *Light Foot - Immune to Floor Base Traps *Pick Pocket - Pick Pocket Attempts success increases by 70% *Knave - Backstab attacks to 300% more Damage *Trap Detection - Can sense traps within 40 feet *Ambush Detection - Can sense enemies within 30 Feet *Lethality - All attacks gain a 1% chance to inflict Death on any living target. *Poison Handler - Can't Be poisoned by own poisons *Smoke bomber - Smoke Bombs are 50% more efffective against enemies and 50% less effective against the user *Double Jump - Can Jump off the air once *Swift of Foot - Walking and Running speed increase by 200% *Predator - All Targets take 50% more Damage *Finisher - A 50% chance to instant kill Prone Enemies *Heavy Poise - Immune to being Staggered *Knights courage - Immune to Fear *In cold Blood - Immune to being Charmed Active *Knight Errant - A skill that summons up a Armored White Horse *Mark of Death - A skill that marks a target for death. Attacks made on the target are 50% stronger. It also reveals a Targets Weakness. *Greater Strength - Skill that Increases The User Strength Stat *Greater Speed - Skill that increases users movment speed *Great Shield - (4/ Day) A skill that makes the User immune to Effects, Magic, and Physcial Damage for one minute. *Shield Bash - A skill that strikes the enemy with ones shield. The enemy is stunned and is disarmed. *Shield Perry -A skill that knocks a weapon attack way from the user. Chance to leave a enemy proned. *Spell Perry - (10/ Day) A skill that can knock back spells toward the caster. *Shield Storm - A rapid series of shield bashes. *Shield Stance - A change in stance that allows the user to block and attack at the same time. User takes a stimina regeneration debuff as a result. *Second Wind- (4/ Day) Instantly Regain All Stimina and increase attack speed by 50%. *Dragon Twister - Sword Skill that creates a tornado with the blade and sends it out. *Assassination - A assassin skill that strikes the opponent with a blade. If successful the opponent takes a 10% chance to be inflicted with death and is crippled in whatever limb that has been hit. *Slime Smasher - A shield skill that does advantage against slime monsters. *Code Breaker - (2/ Day) Can instantly decifer any none magical code *Poison Blade - Inflict weapon with poison affect Equipment #The Horned Helm - A God-Tier Helmet that is made of Celestial Uranium. The Helm not only provides the highest grade of protection ,but also gives the user Waterbreathing and the ability to translate written Languages. #The Breastplate of Righteousness - A God-tier Breastplate that was a reward for winning a Yearly Fighting Tournament between Knights. The breastplate can only be work by someone with good Karma and if the user karma drops into the negative the breastplate will kill them instantly. In return for this the Breastplate makes the user immune to death and protects there equipment from degrading. It also gives the user a defense bonus against evil opponents. #Belt of Dragons - A powerful belt that is crafted from the skin of every dragon in the world. The belt not only reduces the damage the user takes from dragons, but increases the strength of the user ten fold. It also makes the user immune to Fire and Cold Damage. #Greave of Saint George - God-Tier armor that can only be obtained by defeating Saint George in single combat. The Greaves of Saint George can only be worn by a person with positive karma. The armor not only makes the user immune to paralysis, but also prevents them from being tripped up by effects. #Boots of Set - God-Tier Boots that give the user immunity to terrain effects and storms #Gauntlets of Peace - Magical Gauntlets that allows Physical Defense to apply to Magical Defense #Svalinn - A world Item Shield. The Shield has the ability to revive the dead with no revival penalties. It also makes the user immune to All Death Effects, even True Death. As a extra bonus every 30 seconds it heals the user by 2% of there max Hp. Background Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Players Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Fighter Category:Knight Category:Hawkwood Estate